Inesperado (Pietro Maximoff Fanfiction)
by Natt Allie
Summary: Pietro Maximoff y su hermana gemela Wanda tuvieron que enfrentar situaciones difíciles desde niños. Pasaron gran parte de su vida solos. Pietro siempre había confiado sólo en su hermana. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer otras personas de verdad. Siempre se había preguntado qué era el amor. ¿Qué pasaría si conociera a esa chica especial e inesperada que cambiara su vida?
1. Introducción

Pietro Maximoff y su hermana gemela Wanda tuvieron que enfrentar situaciones difíciles en la vida desde que eran niños. Después de un terrible incidente que los dejó huérfanos desde que tenían diez años de edad, estaban completamente solos y tuvieron que abrirse camino por su cuenta. Sufrieron mucho y cometieron muchos errores con malas consecuencias, no sólo para ellos sino también para otras personas.

Pietro siempre había confiado en su hermana y sólo en su hermana. Ella era su mundo y él era muy protector con ella. Pero él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de verdad a otras personas. Siempre había estado sufriendo y compartiendo su rabia con su hermana. Pero de todos modos, más de una vez se había preguntado qué era el amor y lo que pasaría si él conociera a una chica especial. De hecho, él era un muchacho joven como muchos otros, pero era diferente, muy diferente, tal vez por eso no debía esperar eso.

Pero, ¿y si realmente conociera a esa chica especial e inesperado? ¿Y si ella inesperadamente pusiera su mundo al revés?


	2. Chapter 1: Una nueva oportunidad

En el país de Sokovia en Europa del Este, en una vieja y fría fortaleza en una montaña, el barón Wolfgang von Strucker, el hombre a cargo de un puesto de avanzada de Hydra, estaba caminando alrededor de una gran sala supervisando lo que otros hombres estaban haciendo. Era un puesto de avanzada científico-tecnológico, para ser exactos. Pero éste no era un laboratorio común donde científicos comunes hacen experimentos comunes para alcanzar metas comunes. Éste era uno fuera de lo común.

En él, von Strucker y su ejército habían estado experimentando con seres humanos utilizando el poder del cetro de Loki. Sokovia tenía una historia oscura y conflictiva marcada por guerras y pérdida. La gente allí estaba harta de las invasiones de los extranjeros, especialmente estadounidenses. Todos los días en las calles de este país, mucha gente solía reunirse y participar en disturbios para luchar contra este problema.

Von Strucker, tratando de ocultar sus propias intenciones, pretendió apoyar a estas personas y reclutó a algunos adolescentes convenciéndolos de que podía ayudarlos a luchar contra sus invasores. Muchos jóvenes estaban comprometidos con ello por lo que aceptaron su propuesta. Él les ayudaría a darles poderes y armas especiales para luchar. En otras palabras, la experimentación en seres humanos era su solución.

Muchos jóvenes pasaron por su laboratorio, pero los resultados fueron terribles. La mayoría de ellos terminaron muertos. Sus cuerpos no podían soportar el inmenso poder del cetro, era impensable, casi una locura. Pero von Strucker estaba decidido a alcanzar su meta. Aunque mucha gente pensó que estaba loco, él sabía que podía hacerlo.

Siguió intentando e intentando, hasta que un día, un par de gemelos llegó al puesto de avanzada de Hydra: un chico y una chica, sus nombres: Wanda y Pietro Maximoff. Tenían alrededor de 25 años de edad. Pero lo más interesante de ellos era su pasado. Como Sokovia, su pasado había sido dolorosamente marcado por las guerras y la muerte. Eran huérfanos desde que tenían 10. Sus padres murieron en un ataque cuando un misil golpeó el edificio donde vivían. Estuvieron atrapados durante dos días antes de ser rescatados.

Pero había algo más interesante acerca de ellos que llamó la atención de von Strucker y de Hydra. Ellos querían vengarse de Tony Stark porque el misil que destruyó su casa y su infancia esa noche era de Industrias Stark. Y, por supuesto, Tony Stark, como Iron Man era parte de los Vengadores y de SHIELD, los enemigos de Hydra.

Debido a su deseo de tomar venganza, los gemelos aceptaron ser utilizados como conejillos de indias por ellos. Habían perdido todo y nada podría hacerlos más felices, o por lo menos ayudarlos a encontrar paz interior, aunque pudieran morir en el intento.

Ellos estaban tan decididos a hacer esto como von Strucker. Esa noche habían perdido todo. Ese misil se llevó no sólo la vida de sus padres, sino también su infancia y todas las razones para seguir viviendo. Ellos no tenían futuro y tampoco presente, sólo tenían un pasado, un desgarrador pasado. Era como una sombra que había estado siguiéndolos desde esa noche.

Ahora estaban en el puesto de avanzada de Hydra. Era una enorme fortaleza rodeada por soldados y guardias de seguridad. Parecía ser un lugar muy importante, ellos se preguntaban de qué se trataba. Aunque sabían que ésta era su oportunidad de lograr su objetivo de vengar a sus padres, tenían que admitir que estaban un poco inseguros y asustados.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Pietro le preguntó a Wanda, mirándola vacilante.

Wanda estaba más segura de esto que él. De todos modos, él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para hacer cualquier cosa, y aún más si tenía que ver con sus queridos padres.

\- Pietro, sé que todavía dudas de esto. – Ella respondió dándole una mirada comprensiva. - Pero recuerda a nuestros padres, recuerda lo que Stark les hizo, lo que nos hizo a nosotros. Tenemos que vengarlos y ésta es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo. No podemos viajar a Estados Unidos, y llamar a su puerta, necesitamos ayuda, necesitamos poder. Estoy segura de que esto es lo que necesitamos. – Finalmente dijo sonriendo ampliamente y mirando la fortaleza.

Esa sonrisa daba un poco de miedo e hizo que a Pietro le corrieran escalofríos por la espalda. Wanda parecía estar decidida a hacer esto sin importar el precio que tuvieran que pagar. Pero una vez más, él decidió estar a su lado, después de todo, él quería vengar a sus padres también. Tal vez ella estaba en lo cierto y esto les haría finalmente encontrar paz interior.

Llegaron a la entrada del lugar y dijeron a los guardias por qué estaban allí. Ellos inmediatamente los dejaron entrar al edificio y los hicieron esperar un momento mientras un guardia salió de la habitación. El interior del edificio era aún más frío y más oscuro que el exterior. Era un lugar espeluznante, los gemelos compartieron una mirada inquieta y se tomaron de la mano.

Después de un rato, el guardia que había salido de la habitación llegó y les pidió que lo siguieran a través de un pasillo estrecho y largo. Al final del mismo, había una vieja puerta de madera. El guardia se detuvo frente a ella, la abrió y se apartó para dejar que los gemelos entraran en la habitación.

Se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo y Wanda decidió ir primero. Pietro la siguió. El guardia cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y sus pasos se escucharon mientras se alejaba por el oscuro pasillo.

Combinando con el estilo del resto del lugar, esta habitación era oscura y fría también. Era como una oficina, pero no era tan ordenada y limpia como se podría suponer que debería haber sido. Se podía ver muchas telarañas en las esquinas de la habitación y polvo en cada mueble.

Sólo había una fuente de luz allí y era una gran ventana. Había un escritorio viejo y grande enfrente, y entre ellos, un hombre alto estaba de pie mirando por la ventana. Parecía ser un soldado, un soldado de alto rango. Por supuesto, él era el jefe allí.

\- Soy el barón Wolfgang von Strucker y ésta es una organización que busca la paz y trata de evitar los ataques de países extranjeros aquí en Sokovia. – Explicó sonriendo y dando la vuelta para quedar de frente a los gemelos. Tenía acento alemán.

Él siempre trataba de ser amable y fingía ser confiable de modo de convencer a sus voluntarios con más facilidad. Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

\- ¡Pero no sean tímidos! Por favor, siéntense. – Dijo de repente en un tono exageradamente amable.

Los gemelos miraron las dos sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio. Se mantuvieron de pie con una expresión evidentemente dudosa en sus rostros. Se miraron el uno al otro y, finalmente, Wanda decidió sentarse. Inmediatamente, su hermano la siguió e imitó sus movimientos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? – Von Strucker les preguntó sonriendo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí una vez más, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para hablar.

\- Queremos luchar contra aquellos que están invadiendo nuestro país. Queremos parar la guerra. - Wanda explicó finalmente. – Nos dijeron que usted puede ayudarnos y vinimos aquí para ofrecernos como voluntarios.

\- Bueno, parece que les han dicho la verdad. No sólo puedo hacer eso, también quiero ayudarlos y a este país. – Von Strucker respondió levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose de pie delante de la ventana dando la espalda a los gemelos de nuevo. - Los estadounidenses creen que son dueños de todo el mundo, de todo el universo, con sus súper héroes. Esos héroes que sienten que son nuestros salvadores pero sólo destruyen nuestro mundo. Es hora de que se den cuenta que están equivocados. Sokovia debe ser una nación libre.

Wanda sonrió ante sus palabras y buscó la mirada de Pietro esperando que él sintiera lo mismo. Pero su expresión era diferente de la de ella. Parecía estar preocupado y un poco desconfiado. Ella no se sorprendió ya que sabía que él había venido aquí porque ella quería, pero no por su propia elección. Siempre había sido muy protectora con ella y nunca la dejaría sola, incluso si no estuviera seguro acerca de una decisión.

Ella tomó su mano por debajo del viejo y polvoriento escritorio tratando de confortarlo. Él la miró a los ojos y también sonrió. Sin importar lo que sucediera a partir de ahora estarían juntos. Eran ellos contra el mundo, como siempre.


End file.
